In Dreams
by Evangeline
Summary: In dreams, your true heart lies.


Title: In Dreams, Author: Evangeline, Author's e-mail: babee_marz@hotmail.com, Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Category: Hints of slash, Rating: PG, Spoilers/Warnings: For all the HP books, Author's notes: Ann, thank you.  
  
  
  
His hands cupped my face, forcing me to hold his burning gaze with my own. Those fervent gray eyes never failed to render me speechless, and I wondered at the distant ache in my chest. As I dimly realized that I had somehow forgotten how to breathe, he smiled crookedly and demonstrated for me.  
  
"Breathe in, breathe out. It's quite easy, really."  
  
I took a gasping breath just as I started to feel a bit lightheaded, and he brushed my lips with his. "There, now. Not too hard, is it?" he whispered.  
  
My hands took hold of him on their own accord and I pulled him closer in a desperate bid to take his mouth with mine. I felt his lips curl up mischievously as his fingers ran through my hair.  
  
I shivered.  
  
And then awoke.  
  
~*~  
  
I was rather dazed the following morning, not having gotten a decent night's rest the evening before. I sat cradling my head on the circular table at which I and my fellow prefects sat, awaiting the beginning of another meeting. I could only hope that conference would not be as eventful as the last.  
  
"I now call this meeting of the Prefect's Guild to order." That was Pansy Parkinson, all nasal voice and pug face. I didn't know who she had slept with to get a prefect position, and I didn't imagine I'd care to know. Come to think of it, there was really only one person she could have slept with to get where she was and Merlin's tits I was ending that train of thought.  
  
Someone to my left nudged me rather energetically and I made sure to give Seamus my most winning scowl. He grinned and winked at me, and I resigned myself to another verbal free-for-all while slouching in my seat. For the countless time I sighed and wished my best friends were with me, but as Head Boy and Girl they had their own meetings to attend. I contented myself with the thought that I at least didn't have to endure Snape's grating drawl, or even worse, his painful attempts at amiability.  
  
Harry told me he once tried to smile. The poor bloke was scarred for life. As if he needed more of that.  
  
I returned my attention to the discussion only to hear someone blathering on about the condition of the Prefect's Bathroom.  
  
".and the toilet seats are always left up. Why can't you boys take the extra second." and they lost me again. I wondered if Harry had noticed the sheep eyes that the sixth year Hufflepuff prefect had been making at him lately. The bloke sat two seats from me and it was all I could do to not wink and trace lightning bolt scars on my forehead in those meetings. I'm sure he would have had a heart attack; he looked the type. Anyway, Harry was most likely not, being as thick as Hagrid's taffy when it came to matters of the same sex, opposite sex, hell, he was in the dark about sex in general.  
  
"Oi! Weasley! Has your brain finally shut down from lack of activity?"  
  
I blinked and noticed Draco sneering at me from across the table. I was suddenly assailed by the sensation of losing all feeling in my legs, most concentrated in my knees.  
  
"Erm."  
  
"That's Weasley for 'yes', I gather. Alright, then. It's settled. This meeting is adjourned."  
  
Draco stood up along with the other prefects, leaving me staring, once again hopelessly lost. "Er, Seamus-"  
  
He smiled as he gathered up his things. "You just volunteered for Hall Monitor duties, mate. The Ravenclaw lass is sick today and we needed someone to cover."  
  
"Ah," I replied intelligently.  
  
I waited until the rest of them had cleared off before I even tried standing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Take a robe, it's chilly in the corridors."  
  
"Yes, mummy Hermione. How about some toesocks too?"  
  
She smiled up at me and spoke in that voice I could never resist if my life depended on it. "Could you please pass the pillow?"  
  
I seized the one behind me and gave it to her. She then took the downy item and proceeded to beat me with it.  
  
"Oi! No beating on the sofa! Merlin, that sounded wrong. What would the others think?"  
  
The others, having been Gryffindors who were in the common room with us, were then giving us some rather strange looks. I grinned and waved at them and they cordially ignored me and turned away.  
  
Hermione paused in her sadistic intent long enough for us to share a laugh. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close, her back against my chest. We stayed like that for a while, speaking in our minds until she decided to voice her thoughts aloud.  
  
"Be careful out there." She said it softly. Like a whisper in a dream.  
  
"I will," I replied with more courage than what I really felt inside.  
  
She cast a lazy glance at her watch. "It's time for you to go."  
  
"And far be it from me to be late for my hall duties." I suddenly felt too tired to even roll my eyes.  
  
She turned to face me, her eyes brimming with worry. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"  
  
"I'm sure," I replied as I made a move to stand. "I'll be alright, Herm. If any of them do manage to get through the wards, I'll have my wand with me. I'm not completely useless, thanks to you."  
  
She then snatched the object in question as I held my wand up for her to see. I watched with one brow raised as she lifted it up to her face for close inspection. Satisfied, she handed it back to me. "Just wanted to make sure you hadn't manage to break this one too," she smiled sweetly.  
  
I made a face at her and went on my way.  
  
~*~  
  
The corridors were dark with only the occasional torch to light my path. I had but an hour left to my shift and I thanked whatever deity that it was the weekend. Classes after a night shift were brutal.  
  
I heard a noise and focused on the playing shadows before me. A figure was making its way down the intersecting hall, and from the looks of things they were not in any kind of hurry. I quickened my pace to investigate.  
  
It seemed that I had a rather peculiar habit of forgetting how to breathe at the most inappropriate of times. There Draco lay, bleeding against the cold stone wall, unable to go on any further. He looked up at me.  
  
"Ambush. A small party. They're only here to get what they want and then most likely crawling back into whatever hole they came from."  
  
"Where?" I could barely get the singular word out.  
  
Draco nodded briefly to his right. "Down this corridor and towards the dungeons. I believe they're after Snape, or something of his."  
  
I started for that direction but his voice arrested me on the spot. "No need. Fawkes heard the struggle and went to alert Dumbledore. They won't make it out of here."  
  
I crouched down next to him, not exactly knowing what to say or do. A Wingardium Leviosa spell seemed the best course of action, but somehow I doubted he would have appreciated being levitated to the hospital wing. I reached out and held his wrist, making a cautious move to help him. His eyes held mine and he spoke calmly.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
He felt cold under my touch and I wondered how much of it was from the loss of blood and how much from something else entirely. I gave him a look which warranted no dispute.  
  
"We don't have time for your sanctimonious whining."  
  
Taking his arm as gently as I could, I wrapped it around my shoulders and eased him off the ground. I pretended not to notice the wince of pain that flashed by ever so quickly. We started for the infirmary.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" His voice was how I always remembered it while addressing me in particular. Always with a bit of a sneer and calculated malice.  
  
"It gives my life meaning," I replied.  
  
"No." He sounded a mite frustrated. "Why are you helping me? I didn't expect you to." A pause, and then more softly "Actually, I did."  
  
I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. "Because it's what we Gryffindors do," I sighed, resigned.  
  
He seemed to think about it for a moment. "No. It's what you do."  
  
We continued the rest of the journey in silence.  
  
~*~  
  
My mouth opened in a silent gasp of pleasure as my back arched off the bed. I could feel him smiling against my stomach as he trailed wet kisses up my trembling torso. He reached my neck and whispered against my sweltering skin.  
  
"Open your eyes, love."  
  
I did, and his eyes pierced through me like an exquisitely crafted dagger. Those fervent gray eyes, they never failed to take my breath away. Smiling, he took my lips with his as he ran a hand through my hair.  
  
I shivered.  
  
And then awoke. 


End file.
